


up for it

by heavenbound



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Multi, alcohol mention, shane's just a bit tired :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:34:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21576103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavenbound/pseuds/heavenbound
Summary: you decided to just nod your head, trying desperately to stop yourself from smiling like a fool and it made him laugh, genuinely.
Relationships: Shane (Stardew Valley)/Reader, Shane/Player (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 79





	up for it

it was strange to not see shane on your normal walking route, usually passing each other as he goes to work and you go to fish. so, since worry was eating you away, instead of going down to the docks, you walk around town, in search of him. 

you don't notice him at first, walking right past his position, behind a tree and a couple bushes. you probably wouldn't noticed at all if it wasn't for the quiet sob you heard.

slowly, you walked round the bushes, being careful not to startle him. he didn't look up, just sat there, gripping the body of his beer so hard it could shatter, so you sat beside him, not saying a word but gently placing your hand over his - a silent 'I'm here for you, I understand'

he crumbled at that, knees coming to his chest and hands digging into his head, no longer caring about his drink only the bundle of emotions that he was unable to even understand. he didn't turn to you but he tried to clear his throat - though unsuccessful - and asked "is it so hard to believe that I want something more than this?"

he didn't seem to want as answer, wiping his face and leaning back again, "sometimes I think of quitting my job," he stops, thinking about something. he looked surprisingly calm, nostalgic maybe, but for what exactly? from what he's told you, he'd lived in pelican town, his entire life, nothing much had changed. "how nice it would be to just have a break?" he didn't seem to really know what he wanted, just that he wanted out, out of this everyday schedule.

"why don't you?" you finally say. you haven't stopped looking at him since you sat down.

he laughed, but it wasn't a happy one, and looked at you, "I would do that and so much more if it was possible." he fiddled around in this pockets, searching for a something and once found, he handed it to you - a folded up sheet of paper. "open it." he said when you just stared at him.

on it was a simple drawing of a farm, neatly labeled and somewhat colour coded. "my therapist said that it would be good for me to write out what I want to achieve, that's it." he said, pointing at it. 

"you could do this." you assured him, not an ounce of fake confidence for him. 

he gave you an honestly smile at that with a small nod of his head, turning away and picking a flower out of the ground. "I could, maybe not all of it but I think I could achieve at least one thing." he twirled the flower around in his fingers, "I could do it right now, even."

you weren't sure what to say or if you even _should_ say anything, moving your attention to the flower in his hands while he was silent. he took the chance to watch you, to think about the fact that you were here beside him, that you cared, that you hadn't abandoned him and made his decision. 

"hey y/n," he said, you're attention moving back to him and the way his eyes held an unfamiliar passion. he handed you the flower, moving his hands around yours to close your fingers around the stem. "would you like to go out sometime? there's a cafe I've been meaning to try, in the city, if you're up for it?" 

you were shocked, honestly, eyes wide and face heating up and his spontaneous question, fumbling over you words, you decided to just nod your head, trying desperately to stop yourself from smiling like a fool and it made him laugh, genuinely.

**Author's Note:**

> this was written for a friend and I actually don't know much or anything at all about Shane so I'm sorry if he's too ooc for your taste. thank you for reading tho!!


End file.
